


Loving You

by maidofthelake



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, sort of cockblock, umm lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidofthelake/pseuds/maidofthelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So remember the beginning of the 3rd episode of Star-Crossed? When Teri put that cool dream leaf under Roman's pillow? It like that but COMPLETE ROMERY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

It was early morning when she came to me asking for a minute of my time. I couldn’t think of an answer. She was too beautiful. Her hair was a rich chocolaty color and rested tousled and wavy around her bare shoulders. That was when I noticed she wasn’t wearing much. A mere white simple sundress that hung just above her knees. I felt myself stiffen, and I looked into her eyes. Bad decision.  
Her eyes were pure dark brown rimmed with black lashes and to my surprise, filled with lust. My full blown arousal was making a large tent in my sheets and she glanced down and up with a cute and devilish smirk upon her sweet lips. The air in the bedroom definitely increased to difficulty breathing level.  
She climbed up to my bed and plopped herself on my legs, a couple inches from my throbbing dick. Our faces were centimeters from each other’s, and now that I was closer I could smell her arousal. Her eyes met mine and she whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now.” Before I could come up with an answer, her lips were mushed up against mine in a passionate mouth war.  
Emery tasted heavenly, like her saliva was supposed to mix with mine. Her tongue started to dart and poke into my mouth wanting entrance. I groaned and opened my mouth and was almost lost in the steamy bliss of kissing her. My hands moved to her waist and shifted slowly downward trying to feel every last bit of her precious body. I reached the edge of her dress and stroked her bare thighs. I splayed my hands to get a better sense of her softness. I squeezed and moved to her butt and pulled her closer. Her hands grabbed hard at my hair and we both groaned at the sense of being so close to each other’s hot and heavy parts. She went on from my hair to my neck, gripping and scratching, making my body crawl with need.  
I slowly started sliding my hands from her butt to her thighs, lightly pressing on her body with my fingertips. Her breath continuously got heavier and she began to pant. Emery ground her body into mine and I completely went blank and horny after that. I made a loud groan that sounded like I came. She quietly giggled and asked between slight but sweet kisses on my neck,  
“Did you *kiss* just cum?”  
I chuckled quietly, my hands squeezing her thighs.  
“Ha, no I can last longer than that Emery,” I whispered the last part, and she shivered. Emery let go of my shoulders, making me hold her upper body up and she closed her eyes, hair falling behind her as she let her head fall backwards. Her actions exposed her slim neck and pert breasts, making me want to see them even more.  
“I want to see all of you,” I said as she lifted her head and gazed at me through hooded eyes. She nodded, and I quickly grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra and I froze, soaking in the perfection of her petite breasts. Emery started to get uncomfortable with my piercing stare and moved to cover her breasts. I grabbed her arms and held them firmly by her sides.  
“How are they?” she asked, shocked by my sudden movement. Her self-consciousness was leaking through her voice and but I didn’t understand what she was asking.  
“They’re kind of small, but…” she trailed off a little worried. Realization hit me that she was asking if I liked them.  
“They are perfect. Just like how you are perfect.” I said punctuating my statement with a small kiss on her nose. I started my journey to her breasts and pecked her lips. I moved to her neck and began to suck hard, and I almost wanted to continue my onslaught so that everyone would know she’s mine, but knew Emery would not be happy, so I left it at that. I licked the spot at the base of her neck and dragged my teeth lightly down to her right breast. Emery’s breath became erratic and made a noise that sounded like a growl that I found the sexiest thing that I had heard from her lips.  
“Roman.” She moaned. Scratch that, it’s second sexiest. My name on her lips is definitely the number one sexiest thing to hear.   
I licked and sucked on her nipple and surrounded her tip with my tongue. Her nails were leaving fiery streaks of sex pain down my back that encouraged me to continue my movement to her left nipple. My hands moved up to her breasts and while I squeezed and cupped her breasts with my hands, I lapped at her tasty skin. I don’t think I’ve heard a girl make so many animal noises.  
“Roman…please…” she whispered, her voice hoarse from her previous vocals.  
“What do you want?” I growled, licking a path to her belly button.  
“I…I want…you,” she said in between heavy pants.  
I slowly and carefully set her naked body on the bed, and just looked at her. Her hair was crazily whisked around her head and she looked completely beautiful.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, propping herself on her elbows.  
I grinned and stated, “You look like a goddess.” She blushed and said:  
“A goddess…Me?”  
“Why are you surprised?” I asked, and she blushed an even deeper crimson. I love when she does that. I love her.  
I kissed her lips and pushed her slightly so she was laying on her back again.  
“Are you sure you want this?” I asked, making sure she didn’t want to back out.  
“Yes, I am positive” she responded, nodding her head quickly.  
My hands moved from my sides to rest by her arms and I positioned myself above her and captured her lips in a mind blowing and burning kiss that left my manly parts throbbing.  
I grabbed her arms softly and squeezed reassuringly, and started to move them to her breasts, pinching and stroking slowly, then I moved to grab her hips. I broke the kiss and opened my eyes, noticing Emery’s eyes screwed shut with her fingers wrapped in my sheets. I trailed kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts, and onto her stomach. I licked her belly button and maneuvered myself so that I was over her underwear. Emery was stiff with anticipation. I pulled her underwear down and lifted her legs so that I could remove them all the way off.  
When they were off, I settled her legs so they were open and could be wrapped around my back. I lifted her butt so she was closer to my face and I blew on her, eliciting a loud squeal and her legs tightened around me. I took a tentative taste of her and was met with the unique flavor of my lover. I was stuck and knew that I would forever crave her feminine taste. I licked her knob and sucked at it making her body tremble and shiver. My nose got shoved into her wet juices and awkwardly I smelled her. She smelled amazing. I continued tonguing her until she was panting loudly and then I plunged my mouth fighter into her wet and waiting insides. She screeched like a banshee in heat and grabbed my head almost ripping my hair out. She pushed my head towards her body and continued making tortured noises. She kept trembling and I could feel her body pulsing around my maintained movements of my tongue, more flavor to tickle my taste buds. Her whimpering and attempts at control started getting louder and futile as I was massaging her insides. Emery started to yell my name and I was getting such a hard on from her, but all I wanted was to pleaser her body. She started to writhe and I just knew she was about to cum.  
I could almost feel her orgasms juices flow towards my mouth and our mixed wetness, her juices and my saliva dripped from my chin, as I looked up at her quivering form. She was completely beautiful. Spent and relaxed, she looked so innocent with the worries of the world gone from her features. She was the one for me. Her trust in Atrians, whom most of the human race found disgusting, yet she trusted me and opened herself to me body and mind. Well half of her body.  
I covered her nakedness and watched her for a couple minutes taking in this peaceful Emery. I started to get uncomfortable when my hard on still hadn’t calmed itself and new that I was going to disrupt the peace with my neediness.  
Moving so to not wake her I tried to be quiet and slip off to the bathroom and jerk it off, when Emery mumbled a quiet “Roman.”  
Cursing my bad luck, I settled back to being near her and answered her:  
“Yes, babe.”  
“Lay with me,” she said making room for my form beside hers.  
My insides clenched and my dick jumped for joy. Down boy. Not right now.  
“Okay babe,” I said, spooning her small shape.  
We lay there together for another five minutes before it started to get extremely uncomfortable, and I had to move to ease the throbbing.  
Emery moved so that she was facing me and asked, “What’s wrong?” Her dark brown eyes were filled with worry and I quickly tried to ease her mind.  
I casually said, “Nothing,” but my actions spoke louder and her eyes became big as saucers when she understood what was wrong.  
“Roman, why didn’t you tell me?” she gasped, worry bright on her features.  
“I didn’t want to make you do something you didn’t want” I said shrugging carelessly.  
Her eyes turned into shock and hurt and just a little bit of anger, and she ground out in a hurried whisper, “How can you give me head and not expect anything in return?”  
She started play hitting me, I’m guessing because of my thoughtlessness (I was thoughtful about it VERY thoughtful about it) when we both realized that she had moved to be straddling me. She looked wild on top of me, like a feral hunter who had captured her prey, hunger evident in her eyes. She was hungry, too. Her pupils could barely be seen from her sudden lust.  
“What are you doing?” I asked as she began running her hands under my shirt and lifting it above my head.  
“Returning the favor”  
My head hit my bed and I closed my eyes to capture her light teasing vividly. She was stopped on one area, and I realized it was the scar from all those years ago. I opened my eyes and she had a single tear falling onto my body. She glanced up and whispered, “I love you.” I smiled and she moved forward to give me a searing kiss. She ended it just as it began and licked my lips, and pushed my head back to the bed. She started her travel towards my boxers, kissed my childhood scar, our memory, and pulled my boxers down, letting my arousal spring free of its cage.  
She hummed in approval and I glanced back up to see her looking at me with her mouth going down.

That’s when I woke up.


End file.
